Adios teQ!
by mariixu23
Summary: Una historia alternativa a la serie Naruto. Cuando Sasuke se va de Konohagakure y Sakura le confiesa todo lo que siente... sasusaku y personajes OOC. Puesta como T para estar segura


Esta es mi primera historia asi que espero que os guste. ¡Comentad por favor!

Advertencia: Yo no soy propietaria de naruto (obiamente)

Yo no sabía que los hombres de Orochimaru habían hablado con él… ¡NO LO SABÍA! Si lo hubiera sabido habría intentado impedirlo no le hubieran metido en la cabeza todas esas historias de venganza, de que necesita hacerse mas fuerte… No lo puedo soportar. Aunque por otra parte…

(Justo la noche de la fuga de sasuke)

Por primera vez en mi vida quise salir a dar una vuelta de noche por la oscura ciudad a respirar el aire puro, a percibir la tranquilidad y a evadirme un poco de la realidad de este mundo. Fui a paso lento disfrutando, por un momento, de mi soledad. Pero no duró mucho tiempo. A lo lejos me pareció una silueta indefinida se iba acercando hacia mi, al principio, no estaba muy segura de quien podría ser pero a medida que se acercaba mi corazón saltaba de alegría las miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago. Y todo por el. Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- me pareció notar en su voz sorpresa e ira.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! bueno… me apetecía salir a dar un vuelta.- dije sonriendo débilmente- Y ¿El motivo de tu salida nocturna?

-¿Te importa mucho?- Levanto la mirada casi perforándome con ella.

Estaba raro, nervioso, parecía que intentaba esquivarme. También podían ser imaginaciones mías. No sé.

-OH no no, lo siento. Siento haberme metido en tus asuntos.

-Sakura…- dijo mi nombre con un suspiro- Me voy.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?...

-Me voy. Lejos de esta villa y puede ser que para siempre.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser.

-Díselo a los demás, no tengo tiempo de despedidas.

-¡NO PUEDES!

-jajajaja claro que puedo ¿Quién me lo va a impedir, tú?

Se me olvido respirar no sabia que hacer. ¿Qué se iba? Y ¿Cuándo pensaba decirlo?

Caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas, mientras el pasaba a mi lado. Con cada paso que el daba, con cada paso que le alejaba mas de mí, mi corazón se alejaba con el, mi alma se aferraba a él. No oía nada no era capaz de pensar ni de sentir. Solo escuchaba sus pasos.

No podía quedarme quieta sin hacer nada tenía que intentarlo.

-Espera…- susurre mientras me levantaba del suelo- ¡ESPERA! No puedo dejarte ir. No puedes dejarme sola. No puedes olvidarte de todo lo que as vivido aquí, de toda la gente que confía en ti, de todos los que te tienen como ejemplo. Ni de la gente que te quiere…

-No, no creo que halla nadie que sienta lo que as dicho. No creo que halla nadie que me quiera.

-Sasuke… Te amo. Te necesito a mi lado. Te deseo cada uno de los días, y cada una de las noches. No me hagas esto…-le dije quedándome sin aire- por favor.

Dio un respiro fuerte, se quedó parado durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Después se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

-Lo siento.

Y se fue. No pude ver nada más, lo veía todo borroso, las lágrimas empeñaban mis ojos. Pero lo que sí sé es que se fue. Lloré hasta quedarme sin aire. Levante la vista hacia donde se había ido y no vi nada más que la oscuridad por la que él se había desvanecido.

Pero alguien estaba detrás de mí. Me sobresaltaron unas manos sobre mis hombros y una voz que me paralizó. Una voz suave, dulce, que acariciaba mi oído. Una voz que apenas era un susurro.

-Créeme, no me gusta nada olvidarme de todo lo que he vivido, de toda la gente que confía en mí, y menos todavía de la gente que me quiere. De ti. Me duele más que a nadie. Me duele solo pensar que voy a estar más de un día sin verte, que no voy a ver tu sonrisa cada mañana.

Era Sasuke. Me quede petrificada. Mientras me decía todo eso fue bajando sus manos hasta que se entrelazaron con las mías.

-Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por que ahora me dices todo esto?-los dos hablábamos en susurros.

-Pues porque es ahora cuando voy a estar sin ti. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que te necesito. De que te quiero.

Él seguía detrás de mí hablándome cerca del oído. Diciéndome todas esas cosas que jamás habría podido imaginar. Sus manos me aferraron con fuerza y sus labios pasaron de estar en mí oído a estar en mi mejilla. Suave y lentamente la besó y luego la otra mejilla. No podía soportarlo, no sabia que estaba haciendo ¿estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Quería divertirse un rato antes de irse? Rápidamente me aparte. Pero, como siempre, él era más rápido que nadie y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta para reprocharle, el ya estaba delante mía sujetándome la cara con sus manos fuertes. Me miró a los ojos y beso mi frente, mi nariz… Y mi boca. Ese último fue intenso, apasionado, con sentimiento. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi cintura y con un movimiento brusco me acercó a su cuerpo hasta casi fusionarnos y me sujeto con fuerza. Y la otra se enredó con mi pelo. Ese beso inocente pudo llegar a parecer lujurioso, el deseo y la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro hacía que aquel beso fuera a más. Deseaba que estuviéramos en algún sitio privado para poder demostrarle lo mucho que me hace falta, lo mucho que lo echo de menos. Sus dos manos pasaron por debajo de mi camiseta recorriendo mi espalda de arriba abajo, clavando sus dedos en mi piel, haciendo dibujos con los dedos. Aquello era increíble. Mis manos por fin reaccionaron y también se enredaron con su pelo, negro, suave, fino… Perfecto. Todo en él era perfecto: su forma de besar, sus brazos aferrando mi cuerpo… Todo. Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, besándolo, parecía que nuestras vidas dependían de aquel beso, me dejé llevar y nos sumergimos en la fantasía, en la dulzura, en la suavidad de lo que parecía un sueño. Ninguno quería que acabara.

-Espera- dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué pas…

-Shh – me interrumpió.

Sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza y tiró de mí para escondernos en lo alto de un árbol sentado en una rama. Tapó con su mano mi boca antes de que yo dijera nada. Me miro a los ojos y por una vez me pareció ver que su cara se descomponía de dolor, pero no de dolor físico, si no dolor a… no, ni siquiera dolor, miedo, miedo a perder algo.

-No digas nada –me advirtió.

Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo, justo al mismo sitio donde estábamos nosotros hace apenas unos segundos. Seguí el recorrido de su mirada y lo vi. Ahí estaban, cuatro hombres, ahora comprendo que eran los hombres de Orochimaru pero si lo hubiera sabido en ese momento…

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia mí y muy despacio se acerco para besarme en la frente.

-No lo hagas -le supliqué- te quiero, no me dejes.

Me miró a los ojos y me dirigió una media sonrisa. Se levantó y miro hacia abajo, hacia aquellos que le estaban esperando, dispuesto a bajar. Yo seguía sentada en la rama y le agarre fuerte, lo más fuerte que pude del brazo.

-Llévame contigo –rogué.

Se agachó se mordió el labio y me miró.

-No puedo llevarte conmigo. Simplemente porque no puedes olvidarte de todo lo que has vivido aquí, de toda la gente que confía en ti, de todos los que te tienen como ejemplo. Ni de la gente que te quiere…

Eso me rompió el corazón, tenia razón. Exactamente las mismas palabras que yo dije. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí y beso la única lágrima que caía por mi mejilla giré la cara y le besé en los labios, un único beso. Despacio le solté el brazo

-Nunca me olvides, jamás nos olvides –dije susurrando y despacio.

-Nunca podría, jamás querría. –contesto en el mismo tono.

Cerré los ojos suspiré y cuando los abrí, él ya estaba abajo frente a esos hombres.

-Vamos –dijo, el que parecía ser el líder, refiriéndose a todos.

Se desvanecieron en el aire. Lo único que hizo Sasuke fue asentir y lo ultimo… mirarme y sonreírme débilmente.

Allí me quedé yo, sentada en aquella rama de aquel árbol, mirando justo al sitio donde por primera vez nos rozamos, nos tocamos… nos besamos.


End file.
